The Truth or Dare Confession
by Ayako Chan
Summary: Sakura's sixteenth birthday turns into a sleepover because of a storm. What will happen? Final Chapter is up!!!!!
1. Start the games

Tsu: Hello back with an idea my little Monster of a sister came up with she bugged and bugged me to write a fic like this so hahahaha thank my sister if you like this fic!!!  
Eriol: And I see you finally made room for me in the interview for once!  
Tsu: Yups I just had to have a more calmed down person like you!  
Eriol: And I see you still think i'm hot.  
Tsu: WHERE'D YOU HEAR THAT?  
Eriol: I just read your fic "Another Love Card?"And i'm in it when you said it!  
Tsu: On with the fic!!!! *Starts to listen to white reflection*  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
The Truth or Dare confessen!  
  
Chapter 1-Um...Happy Birthday  
  
A girl ran down the street. It was raining hard. She was on her way to her Best Friends house. But she didn't know why she was going there she didn't feel like it. She even didn't feel like crying even thought she wanted to. Her friend invited her to come over and have a small party for just her and Tomoyo. Her parnets where away so it was alright. But still was that anyway to have a Birthday party. With one friend. Well her only true friend the only one who remembered her Birthday. Everyone but her family and Tomoyo had forgotten. Some friends. Even the one she loved with all her heart didn't remember it. but he didn't care so it didn't matter to her.  
She walked up to the door and knocked. A girl with purple eye's and black-purple hair came to the door.  
"Good evening Sakura," she said.  
"Tomoyo your my only friend thank you," she replied hugging her.  
"Sakura it okay," Tomoyo said hugging her back. Come one lets go inside.  
They walked inside. The warm house. It felt good on Sakura's cold skin.  
"Oh, Sakura your so wet. You can wear some of my cloths," Tomoyo said looking at how wet she was.  
They walked up to her room. And as soon as she opened the door.  
"SURPISE"shouted some unknown force to Sakura because she had fanited.  
"Um...Happy Birthday," said one of the figures in the room.  
  
Chapter 2-Let the Games Begin  
  
"Hey guys she's waking up," Tomoyo said pointing to Sakura who was stirring.  
She opened her eye's and looked at everyoen in the room. Everyone was there all her friends. But was she dreaming.  
"Hey did you know that birthday's where invited when Jeaus Christ was born," said a guy with Black hair.  
"Yamazki shut up," said a girl with mid-long brown hair.  
No she wasn't dreaming. This was not a dream but true. They did remember her nineteenth birthday. Tears filled her eye's.  
"Thank you guy I thought you forgot my Birthday," she said.  
"Don't thank use thank some guy who will remain sercert," Naoko said pointing to Syaoran making both Syaoran and Sakura blush deep red.  
"Anyway now that is all done lets get down to some truth or dare," Chiharu said with an evil grin.  
"yea," said Tomoyo. "This time we can do so much more stuff hahahaha," laughed another evil grinned Tomoyo. "Birthday girl you go first," Rika said. "Ok...um...Eriol truth or dare," she replied. "Truth, he said smiling. "How far did you go with Tomoyo," she said laughing. They both blushed red.  
"Sakura I didn't know you had it in you," Chiharu giggled. "Eriol that for last time, now answer," she said. "I...we...um...haha...far, very far," he said sweatdropping. "Thank you," Sakura said smiling sweetly. "Chiharu for that nice giggle at me, Truth or Dare," Eriol said.  
"Dare," she said in a brave voice.  
"I dare you to go into the closet with...Rika," he said smiling.  
"No way i'm not gay like some people are," Chiharu said outraged.  
"Then you have to take off some clothing," Eriol said laughing evily.  
"Fine", she she said taking her socks off.  
  
Chapter 3- Clueless Yamazki  
  
"Ok Syaoran truth or dare," Chiharu said.  
"Truth," he said.  
"Ok have you ever done it or where you close to doing it," Chiharu said.  
"No I never did any of those, never even close," he said looking at Sakura and turning bright red.  
"Okay your turn Yamazki, truth or dare," Syaoran said with an evil grin.  
"I'll be the first male to pick dare i guess," he said smiling.  
"That's what I wanted to hear," Syaoran said with an evil laugh.  
"Wait i want truth, truth i tell you," he said a bit nerves.  
"Can't change it, now get a dare ready Syaoran," Naoko said laughing.  
"Alrighty ahead of you, Yamazki i dare yo to tell a story with out saying "Did you know"," he said still smiling.  
"But but that's my line, I can't tell a story without it," he winned.  
"Wait let me finish, for the next two days," Syaoran finished still laughing.  
"Way to go Syaoran, I could just kiss you," Chiharu said with little stars in her eye's.  
He rasied an eyebrow at her.  
"But of coruse there's that speacil someone so forget what I said," Chiharu said laughing and sweatdropping.  
"Okay Rika truth or dare," Yamazki said abit more calmed down about his dare.  
"Truth," she said.  
"Who was that older guy you where going out with in grade four," he said laughing.  
Everyone looked at him without blinking.  
"What, what's the big dill," he asked with a clueless look on his face.  
"You didn't know who that was," Chiharu asked.  
"No..."  
Everyone but Yamazki start to laugh like they where crazy.  
"I take it I was the only one who didn't know, he said sweatdropping at his crazy friends.   
"It was Sensei you Gaki," Rika said laughing.  
  
Chapter 4- The Storm  
  
The night went on like that. They had cake, and Sakura opened her presents. Which were:  
Chiharu- a poster with a sprit in the sky. The same girl only sitiing on a rock on the shore with a dolpine jumping out of the water. And the sun was also sitting.  
Yamazki- A Book of false or true stories.(Hehehehe I had to do that.)  
Rika- Some candles and insents.  
Naoko- A fantasy book.  
Eriol- A pendent (He just said it was on but it's really magical. And he's just being nice.)  
Tomoyo- Three new dresses.  
Syaoran- A small stone Cherry Blossom Tree with a person sitting under it.  
  
During the night a small storm had started during the party. but no one really cared so, they continued to have fun. But the storm got so bad that a power line fell down and the power went out. As that happened a huge scream was heard.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Sakura screamed before she grabbed the closest person.  
"Sakura Chan, please your cutting the blood out of my arm," said a red Syaoran.  
"What...?...Oh sorry Syaoran kun," Sakura said now blushing.  
"Looks like we have to stay the night," Naoko said.  
"Yea, looks like it," Tomoyo repiled.  
"But hey how about spin the bottle," Eriol said with an evil grin.  
All the guy gulped, at the same time the girls blushed.  
"Okay," Rika shouted.  
Then everyone was about to say yes but then someone knocked on the door. Sakura screamed again and this time grabbed Eriol. Making Syaoran very jealous.   
"I'll get it chickens," Eriol said.  
He loosened sakura from his arm and went to answer the door. Everyone in the room was quiet.  
Sakura was now almost hinding behind the the armchair. But of course everyone was to scared to even notice, until...  
"Li Kun door," Eriol shouted.  
Everyone looked at Syaoran. When he goes up to the door his scream was heard.  
"OH MY GOD THERE'S AN AXE MURDER AT THE DOOR AND IT KILLED SYAORAN," Sakura screamed.  
But then everyone was quiet when they saw...  
  
Chapter 5- The visitor  
"MEILING," Sakura shouted.  
"Hey Avalon," Meiling giggled.   
"Hey Meiling what are you doing here,"Rika asked?  
"Oh I was coming for a surprise visit and Wei told me Li Kun was here so I came here," Meiling replied.  
"Well your just in time I have to talk to you, hey Eriol can you came here too please," Tomoyo said trying not to giggle.  
They went into another room.  
"So hehehe, did yea get the pendent ready," Meiling asked?  
"Yea it's around her neck. So thank you thank you, they'll be together before its morning," Eriol giggled.   
"Oh this is going to be the best birthday sakura ever had," Tomoyo shouted.  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
S#1E: Well that's it for chapter 1. Please i ask don't flame me. Only if you thign i should change something.  
Sakura: So what was goign on with Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling?  
S#1E: none of your bee's wax.  
Sakura: Damit!!!!! 


	2. Deadly dares

S#1E: Well here with chapter 2. Sorry about taking the story off. I just wanted to check the story out. And I found so many mistakes. But they're all fixed up. This chapter is going to be longer and better.

Sakura: that's good to know.

S#1E: Thx

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Truth or Dare Confession!

Chapter 6- Room All Alone

Another lightning bolt zipped in the sky.

"AAAAAHHHH, I WANT THE POWER ON NOW," Sakura shouted.

"Okay fine, me Rika, Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazki, Meiling and Naoko, come with me to find some flashlights, and candles," Tomoyo said.

"But Tomoyo we have candles, and flashlights," Sakura said.

"Oh, but we don't have batteries, and…um…matches," Eriol added.

Before Sakura could say anything they were out the door.

"We have batteries, and a lighter right here," Sakura said confused.

That's when she remembered she was alone with Syaoran. She blushed again. Alone…with **him** was a dream come true, but also scary. Like the first time they met. When they where alone, he had tried to steal the Clow Cards. She knew she shouldn't be worried, she couldn't help it though. 

"Sakura are you alright," Syaoran asked?

"Oh, everything is fine," Sakura she smiled.

"How about we get some light in here," Syaoran said. He took the lighter and lit a candle.

"Thanks Syaoran," she said.

Tomoyo's pov:

The others and me where in a room. Watching a small battery powered TV. On the TV were Sakura and Syaoran.

"I don't know how long you've been planning this, but way to go Tomoyo," Rika said.

"I've been planning this for a long time. How's that for an answer," I say.

"Very good, I'd say, Naoko said.

"Hai, indeed," Yamazki said.

"So, how long do you thing it'll take for some more S+S to happen," Chiharu said. 

"About ten minutes," Meiling said.

"You know it was a lot better that this storm really did hit. Remember what happened when we tried to really cut the power," Eriol said smiling at Tomoyo.

"Yes it was a stroke of luck," Meiling said also smiling. 

Chapter 7- now the two new games begin

"What time is it," Syaoran asked?

"Two hours since you last asked," she answered.

"Where could they be, I'm going to go check on them," Syaoran said.

"NANI, I'M GOING TOO," Sakura said.

Before he could say anything. She was clutching to his arm. They both blushed. And made their way down the stairs. Another lightning bolt went off. This time Sakura jumped so high, Syaoran went with her too, making her fall on top of him, there faces inches away, and there lips millimeters away.

"I'm sssooo sorry Syaoran," she said jumping up.

"Sakura chan it's okay," he said blushing.

In the attic

At that moment Tomoyo fainted, right into Eriol's arms.

"I don't think, Tomoyo's were gotten something is S+S before," Eriol blushed. 

They all smiled evilly at them. They now knew what they had to do besides get S+S together, now it was time for the E+T game to begin.

Chapter 8- NANI WHAT'S GOING ON!!!???!!!

"There it is again," Sakura whispered. " I think it's coming from the attic."

"I'll check it out, where is it," Syaoran asked?

"In the living room," she said.

"Okay I'm going in," Syaoran said.

He started to run down the stairs. When he entered the living room, he stopped dead in his tracks. When Sakura was behind him she too stopped in her tracks. They could sense Eriol's Aura, and then they saw a small camera.

"I'M GONNA THEM," Syaoran growled.

"You're not doing it without me," Sakura growled.

"Here I'll help you up, and you get the rope to pull it down," Syaoran said.

"Okay."

In the attic

"WERE GONNA DIE," Rika shouted.

*&*&*&*&*&*

S#1E: I wanna continue, but I have writer's block.

Syaoran: Give me and Sakura idea's to kill Eriol!!!!!!!

Sakura: Yeah!!!!

S#1E: _ _~ IF YOU GUYS TAKE MY LINES AGAIN, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!


	3. Things you'd don't wanna hear

AAOOPN: Changed my name that's all. Here's are people I am thanking. The following are:

Justin

Dev

Evercast

The Great One

Blah

SailorSun

Kawaii Cherry

Mee/YOUU???

Silex

??

?

Allison

FallenAngel5641

Usagi Maxwell

Pajamas

Thank you all for your reviews. Now I'm starting the fic.

Truth or Dare Confession

Chapter 8 - not only a sleepover, but now a fight to survive 

"I'M GONNA DIE," Eriol shouted.

That's when the attic door swings open. And an angry Sakura and Syaoran at the door.

"It was Tomoyo's idea," Meiling cried! 

Syaoran was about to kill Eriol when… a lightning bolt hit the roof, and snow started to fall inside.

"What the, am I seeing something impossible happening right here and now, MAYBE WE'LL SEE A GHOST OR EVEN A MONSTER," Naoko freaked.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Sakura said grabbing Syaoran again.

He blushed again, he was flushed to a scarlet red at the time, but yet again, Tomoyo had her camera with her video taping it all. That's when another lightning bolt hit, this time almost hitting Sakura. That's when she fainted, that's when Syaoran caught her.

"Man, Eriol that pendant is doing wonders," Meiling whispered.

"But it's not suppose to do that," he whispered back.

That's when they gulped. Now there was something trying to destroy their plan.

"Um Sakura, are you all right," Syaoran asked?

"What, OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY SYAORAN," Sakura shouted.

That's when an evil laugh was heard. Everyone was quiet until….

"Hey bet yeah you never knew that laughing was invented in France, when a guy was rejected and started to laugh because…" Yamazki said being cut off by Chiharu kissing him.

Everyone looked at her shocked and amazed all at once. And then looked at Yamazki when Rika realized something.

"He told a story without saying "Did you know," Rika shouted.

"Hey I did, I'M THE BEST SYAORAN YOU'RE A LOSER A REALLY BIG LOSER," Yamazki said opening his eyes.

"HEY I'D CLOSE YOUR EYE'S IF I WHERE YOU," Syaoran yelled back. "BECAUSE I'M GONNA KILL YEAH."

With all this fun they forgot about the laugh they had heard and headed back down. This time they want to the living room.

Chapter 9- The Ultimate Dare 

"Let's play Truth or Dare again," Chiharu shouted.

"Yeah," said a hyper Sakura.

"Okay then this time, let's get the dares good and juicy," Eriol smirked.

The guys gulped the lumps in their throats. Eriol laughed quietly, but still evilly. Knowing Eriol, he had really good truths and dares for them. They where doomed.

"And to make it more interesting, when you pick truth you can also pick scale," Eriol said evilly.

"_I'm screwed, I'm so screwed, I'm gonna be screwed then I'm gonna die, then I'm going to moved to the south pole where no one knows me, or even lives_," Syaoran said.

"Okay I go first if you don't mind," Yamazki said.

"Okay but here's a new rule. When you don't do a dare, you have to take off your clothing, which you knew. This time though, you can't take off your socks, you have take off your shirt or pants," Eriol said evilly.

At that moment both Sakura and Yamazki fainted. Everyone looked at them, confused and shocked.

"Yamazki of all people would never be scared of something like that," Chiharu said.

That's when Yamazki jumped up and started to say yet another story.

"I bet you never knew that acting invented by…"

This time it was Chiharu tipping him to shut him up. That's when they all looked at Sakura.

"I get it now, Sakura's only wearing the cloths I let her wear, which is that dress," Tomoyo sweatdropped. "She would have been almost all naked."

At the word NAKED, Syaoran turned redder then the reddest red. Tomoyo took her camera out and started to tape the game. A few minutes into the game Sakura woke up.

"Come on Sakura, it's your turn," Rika said.

"What okay, um, dare," Sakura said.

"I dare you too, um…let me see, I dare you too, GIVE SYAORAN A HEARTON," Rika giggled.

"NANI, WHY ME," Syaoran said as his eyes popped out of there sockets. 

"Because you're the only one who'd take the dare," Meiling said.

"I'll do it, if you don't," Eriol smiled.

"Fine I'll do it," he said glaring at Eriol.

"Okay what should I do," Sakura wondered.

"Oh Sakura kiss his neck and whisper stuff in his ear," Tomoyo said with her camera on the scene.

"Okay, I guess I could do that, nothing personal Syaoran," Sakura said.

He flushed when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He bit his lip hard, almost to the point where it would bleed. She was giving him light butterfly kisses on his neck. He was getting tense as the moments went on, he turned his head a little and looked the back of her head. It almost felt real; no it did feel real. That's when she stopped and made her way to his ear and started to whisper soft words into his ear. By this time was redder then anything. He couldn't take it anymore, he was going crazy, he was sweating, and he was having his hearton right at that moment!

"SHE DID IT," Tomoyo yelled.

That's when Sakura backed off, giving him some air, he was still blushing hard, and still trying to recover from the shock of Sakura's boldness.

"Your turn Syaoran," Meiling laughed.

"Fine, MEILING, truth, or dare," he asked?

"Truth," she said.

He gave her a sweet smile, and opened his mouth to say his question; also at that moment Meiling regretted it.

"Is it truth that you are in love with Tenchi Muyo, or should I say obsessed with him," Syaoran smiled.

"Use too."

Glare

"I did"

Glares

"FINE I'M OBSESSED WITH HIM,"

Smiles

"Now that it's my turn I say Sakura," Meiling said.

"Um I pick scale," she said.

"How much out of ten do you like Syaoran," Meiling smiled. 

"What's with you and using me for Sakura's truths and dares," he asked?

"Well I like Syaoran……………………………………..I like Syaoran…nine," she said sweatdropping.

Everyone in the room whooped, and laughed.

"Okay Naoko," Sakura said.

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you too, kiss Eriol," Sakura giggled.

For the first time in Eriol's life he glared at Sakura, she just smiled evilly back at him. Naoko mouthed she was sorry to Tomoyo, and quickly kissed Eriol on the lips and was back in her spot in a few seconds.

"You do realize that I'm going to get you for that," Eriol said.

"Your Welcome," Sakura smiled sweetly.

Chapter 10- Hearing What You May Not Want To Hear

It was two in the morning, the girls and the guys where in Tomoyo's over sized room, all but Eriol and Syaoran.

"Hey Sakura, can you get Eriol, I need to talk to him," Tomoyo said.

"Sure there in the living room right?"

"Hai."

"Okay I'll be back in a second," she said.

She walked down the very large hall, she could hear Syaoran yelling at Eriol, but that wasn't new, he always yelled at Eriol, this time was different, this time she heard her name, she hid at the top of the stairs and listened.

"Just tell her how you feel," Eriol said.

"I told you I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR SAKURA, NEVER DID NEVER WILL," Syaoran yelled angrily.

A small tear rolled down Sakura's cheek, she rubbed her eyes of their tears, she then got up and ran down the stairs.

"Sorry to bug you Eriol but Tomoyo needs to talk to you," Sakura said turning around and running up the stairs.

Eriol glared at Syaoran and ran up the stairs to meet Tomoyo.

Tomoyo's Pov:

I watched Sakura enter the room, she was smiling, but something seemed to be different about her smile.

"Is everything okay Sakura," I asked? 

"I'm fine Tomoyo really," she smiled.

"I know something is wrong tell me Sakura."

At that moment Eriol entered the room.

"We'll talk later," Tomoyo said walking to the corner with Eriol.

Right after Eriol entered, Syaoran too entered, he looked Sakura's way, all the girls at this time was listening to one of Yamazki stories, he smiled at Sakura's confused looked. He walked over to her, she looked up at him, and whispered something to the others, and walked out of the room. He looked back at the door confused more then ever.

"She heard what you said you know," Eriol said behind him.

"So I don't care, I don't love her," Syaoran said.

"It will be proven soon," Eriol said walking away.

Syaoran sat there hurt, he maybe didn't want Eriol to know that he loved Sakura, but he didn't want Sakura to know that. He wanted her to know that he did love her. He walked out the door, to where ever Sakura was.

Eriol's Pov: 

When he was talking to Tomoyo

"We have to talk about that lightning storm, it couldn't snow and have lightning in the spring. Well the snow is our work, but I mean the lightning tried to hit Sakura, who ever is doing this is trying to stop us," Tomoyo said. 

"Yes I see that, but we got another problem, Syaoran said he didn't love Sakura," I say.

"Oh he doesn't mean that," Tomoyo giggled.

"With her behind him," I finish.

Tomoyo gasped at the words "With Her Behind Him". 

"So that's why she was so upset," Tomoyo said.

Syaoran's Pov:

I tried to get into the bathroom, but Sakura locked the door.

"Sakura, open the door," I yelled.

"Make me," she growled back.

"Come on Sakura I didn't mean what I said," I say.

"If you don't go away, I'll use the erase card, you know I'll use it," she said.

"I know you have it, but I also know that you wouldn't use it on me," I said.

"SYAORAN JUST GO AWAY, I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU, GO BACK TO YOUR STUIPD CLAN," she yelled at me so hard that she was losing her voice.

I was really pissed off, why'd I say that, I could've sensed her aura, but no I had to be… * the stuipd one *, said a voice in my head. I couldn't take it anymore; I was going crazy just thinking about Sakura hating me. I had to us the spell I used as a small child one to help Sakura. The one spell, that would open the door for me. I chanted a few words, and the door started to open slowly. I walked in, to only find Sakura sitting in the corner of the bathroom. I walked up to her, I knew that she knew I was there, I looked at her. I was heart broken just looking at her.

"Please Sakura I didn't mean what I said, you know I'd never say that," I said sadly.

"Why should I believe that, Li san," she said bitterly.

My heart snapped in two pieces, she called me Li san, it was a very cold name. A name that stabbed me in the heart, as the worlds seemed to echo at the words. I backed off like I had gotten a blow from a bullet, shot out of a gun. I walked out of the room. 

"I truly do love you Ying Fa," I say before I left the room.

*&*&*&*&*&*  
Almost everyone: * crying *

AAOOPN: IT'S NOT THAT SAD. PEOPLE COME ON!!!

Kero: I'm not crying, I wasn't even in this fic. Here let me read. * Reads *

RubyMoon: Go Kero!!! Go Kero!!!

Kero: * cries * 

Ruby&AAOOPN: …losers….

AAOOPN: and how's that for longer hehehe. Sorry for the lateness I was grounded from the computer. I'm back though!!!! 


	4. The New Matchmakers

AAOOPN: Okay here with chapter 4. Sorry had writer's block. I guess I could try and make this the last of chapters.

Sakura: I'm bored….

Syaoran: Me too….

Everyone: Me three

AAOOPN: WELL I HAVE MY FIRST BOYFRIEND KIND OF….

Sakura: He's pretty cute.

AAOOPN: * glares * He's my friend. He just confessed to me, I still only think of him as a friend.

Ruby: He did take you to Lord of the Rings.

AAOOPN: Yeah, but I really don't care. He's still my friend…I'll just start the fic now…

The Truth or Dare Confession

Chapter 11- More then Just A Game, A Game of Confession

Sakura watched Syaoran leave the bathroom; she glared at his last words. She did not care about him anymore. She wasn't going to cry about him at night anymore. She was going to be free of him. His gentle looks his kindness…

"WHAT AM I DOING," She yelled in her mind.

* Doing what everyone does. Fall in love, * said a voice in her head.

"Oh shut up," she yelled back.

* You can't stop me, I'm always going to be here, * the voice said.

"Sakura come on we're going to play Truth or Dare again, this time, we're going to be doing confessions and stuff, come on," Tomoyo said at the door.

"Ok," Sakura said getting up.

Tomoyo's Room

"Good to see you again Sakura," Chiharu said.

Sakura smiled at her, and sat between Tomoyo and Naoko. That's when Naoko started.

"Eriol, truth or dare," she asked?

"Dare," he smiled.

"I dare you too…tell everyone your most greatest secret," Naoko giggled.

"I like to play matchmaker," he said giggling.

Everyone who was sitting near him slowly backed off. He giggled and looked at Tomoyo who was taping the game again.

"Okay Meiling," he said.

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you too KISS SYAORAN ON THE LIPS," Eriol said eyeing Sakura's reaction.

Sakura's eyes seemed to grow with anger. Almost scary, it was like Sakura's body had been taken over by the devil. Eriol backed off. He knew this plan was dangerous, Meiling was the only one next to Tomoyo who dared to mess with Sakura. After all no one had ever seen Sakura as the green-eyed monster. So this was almost a suicide mission.

"Okay," Meiling said.

Meiling looked over at Sakura from the corner of her eye. Sakura was like a bomb ready to go off at the second. Meiling swallowed the lump in her throat, and went over to Syaoran. He was blushing like a tomato at that moment. Meiling wanted to back out at that moment; she didn't want to destroy the chance of Sakura and Sayoran getting together if it didn't work.

Meiling leaded over to Syaoran's face. Meiling closed her eyelids as tight as she could. She didn't want this too happen anymore; she didn't want to do this…That's when she backed off.

"I can't do it," she said sitting back in her sit.

Chapter 12 – The Lightning Maker Revealed

"Maybe we should go to bed," Naoko said listening to the wind howling outside.

Everyone nodded, in agreement, as they made there way to Tomoyo's very overlarge room. After forever Sakura got to sleep, when she did she felt something around her body, when she opened her eyes it was too late, she was already in darkness, that's when she fell into a cold dark sleep…

A woman came from the distance; she had angel wings, and a long light green dress with the turtle that was white, she had long gray hair, with emerald green eyes. She walked over to Sakura's body, and patted her head. 

"Oh, Sakura Kinomoto your going to be fine, don't fight it," said the woman.

A man walked behind her, and smiled. He had glasses and long jet blue hair. And was wearing long Chinese style robes. 

"I do have to say, that my recordation isn't that good of a matchmaker, so I guess we could teach him and Tomoyo a little bit about this, shouldn't we Nadeshiko Kinomoto," he said.

"Right you are Clow Reed," Nadeshiko said.

*&*&*&*&*&*

AAOOPN: That's the end of chapter 4. Well the next chapter will be the last one so. Hehe. Wish me luck!!

Ruby: Good luck!!!

AAOOPN: Oh, and I know a few people think I'm at least sixteen at age, cause of how good my fics are. But really I'm only thirteen, turning fourteen in a week and three days. So hey, am I talented or what?

Sakura: Man, people aren't that talented at that age.

AAOOPN: I know, but I write a lot, so hehe. See in you in chapter 5 the final chapter bye all!!!! 


	5. The Games Are Going To Be Hell

AAOOPN: Well I'm here eating fries. Finally, my parents got a deep fryer. I know they're not healthily. But you trying eating oven baked fries everytime you ate fries at home!!!

Sakura: I have…

AAOOPN: Well you're a healthy type person, not a person like you. Mmmmmmmmmmm there so good!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Like your mom's bon bons, hehe

AAOOPN: Yes, you just had to look into my French book, to get that…

Sakura: Yup!!!

AAOOPN: Anyway, people I'm thinking of changing my name. Ok, instead of An-Author-Out-Of-Pen-Names. It will be An-Author-Out-Of-Nick-Names. You'll get it soon. Hehe will I'll tell you now. 

Old short name: AAOOPN

New short name: AAOONN. 

Get it? Anyway on with the fic. That wasn't important. I was really bored. So start the fic.

Disclaimers: I do not own CCS. Not as much as I'd like too. Hehe

Truth or Dare Confession 

Chapter 5

Sakura awoke in a forest of mist. There were only trees and mist. In a way it was cozy, this was strange to her, she would probably be running around screaming. She wasn't though she looked around again. Someone grabbed her from behind. She wanted to push them away, but her body would let her. She felt them inhaling her smell. She leaded back into their arms she could smell them. They had a sweet manly smell to them. (I've never hugged a guy before, that was manly besides my dad, hehe.)

Sakura awoke in her bed on the floor. She looked around to see Eriol and Tomoyo sitting by the windowsill. They weren't there usual OMG that's so KAWAII selves. They were just sitting there. Sakura walked over to them; they looked over at her. There was something different about them, then she saw it, Eriol's eyes were amber like Syaoran and Tomoyo's were green, like hers. 

"Are you alright," Sakura asked?

"Hai, we're fine, Syaoran may not be though, and you too, Sakura," Eriol said with his eyes darkening.

Without warning Eriol's wand was called forth, and he waved it and then everything when black. Sakura was still awake; the room was all black. Then everyone but Syaoran appeared. Everyone looked the same, all but their eyes were all blackened with evil.

"Now this game of Truth or Dare is going to the next level," Naoko said.

"And if you lie, or don't do the dare, Syaoran will slowly and painfully get closer to his death everytime," Chiharu said.

"What," Sakura asked?

"If you don't play this game, Syaoran will die," Yamazki said.

"Have you guys gone crazy," Sakura said now getting freaked.

"Play or Death will come to Syaoran," Rika said.

"SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON," Sakura screamed getting pissed off.

"Sakura you will play, or your greatest fear will come true," Tomoyo said.

Sakura was getting so confused, nothing was making sense anymore, she looked at her friends, and they all looked over to a black corner. Then what seemed, like a cross was in it, along with Syaoran who was tied to it.

"Play or he will die," They all said.

Sakura now had to make the biggest dissuasion of her life. Her life or Syaoran's life? Now the moment of truth was at hand, and everyone knew it. But would Sakura make the right chose, or would this mission be the nightmare, everyone hoped wouldn't come true. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

AAOOPN: Sorry for the lateness, I was grounded from the computer and I had writers block. See yeah in chapter 6 the final one hehe. Then maybe a sequel one-shot.


	6. Final Game of Truth or Dare

Violin: Here with my new chapter. I've been very busy with school, guys, work, and my new Sim's hot date. But anyway the only thing new is that I changed my nickname, to-Violin-of-the-Vampire, for my new fanfic. Summoned or Loved?

I don't even know why it's called that, I couldn't think of anything else. Please check it out, please you don't have to review it just please read it. My new fic is so cool, I think.

Truth or Dare Confession

Chapter 6

Sakura sat there shocked, why would her friends do this to her, she did nothing, and if she lied Syaoran would get hurt or even get killed. What was going on? She didn't know…

"Okay, I'll play, but you have to promise Syaoran won't get hurt," Sakura said.

"We can't promise anything, but our rules are set, and they will not be changed, not now, not ever," Eriol said.

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. She felt so on easy; she almost wanted to cry. But then she straightened up tall, full of fury and power. She was ready, she wasn't scared anymore, she wasn't a child, she was sixteen, and she was a Mistress of the Clow Cards, there guardian, next to Kero and Yue, she would make it through this, along with her Syaoran would make it too.

"I'm ready," she replied.

"Good, let the game begin," everyone said.

Without warning the cross that held Syaoran up disappeared. Syaoran fell to the ground. Sakura ran to his side to see if he was all right. 

"Since your over there already, you have to do my dare," Tomoyo said. 

"What is it," Sakura said uneasy.

"You have too make out with Syaoran," Tomoyo said.

Both Sakura's and Syaoran's eye's popped out of there sockets. Syaoran tried to get up. He was really mad; he was ready to knock Tomoyo's head off. Sure he would have liked to kiss or make out with Sakura but he never kissed a girl before. 

"I'll only do it, if it's okay with Syaoran," Sakura said.

Syaoran turned a bright red, up to him? How was he suppose to tell her it was all right with him, she would for sure get even madder at him She would for sure reject him again.

Sakura looked at him confused; it looked like he was looking off into space. 

"Syaoran are you okay," she asked?

"I was just thinking that's all, Sakura as long as we get out of here alive, I think we should do any dare that they throw at us," Syaoran said.

"You know that I'm still mad at you, but I know we have to this so, here goes," Sakura said.

She leaded forward, lightly kissing him; Syaoran was shocked, after what Sakura heard him say to Eriol, he didn't think he'd ever kiss Sakura. He couldn't help it; he reacted as soon as their lips met. She placed her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He just couldn't hold it back anymore, he waited so long for this to happen, but it was only a dare. He didn't care; he placed his arm around her tightly, also pulling her closer.

After about five minutes of making out, they parted. Sakura was surprised that Tomoyo wasn't saying how kawaii that looked, but then she remembered that, that wasn't Tomoyo.

"What's next," Sakura asked?

"Me, I dare you too…um…, tell Syaoran who your #1 is," Meiling said.

Sakura was done stroke by the dare, she couldn't tell Syaoran, what if he only said he loved her earlier so then the others wouldn't be mad at him too…

"I…can't…," she replied in a whisper.

Eriol raised his hand, and snapped his fingers, as the snap was heard Syaoran winced in pain, he held his stomach as little bolts of electricity with around Syaoran's body, and he cried out in more pain.

"STOP IT YOU'RE HURTING HIM," Sakura screamed out.

"Tell him your #1," Meiling shouted.

"Just stop it and I'll tell him," Sakura said.

Eriol snapped his fingers again and Syaoran fell back to the ground. Sakura checked his pulse and he was okay.

"Syaoran…," Sakura said.

Syaoran's heart was beating so fast, he was about to find out who it was Sakura loved, he knew it wasn't going to him, so he only looked down at the ground.

"Yes," he replied?

"My…#1…is…you Syaoran," Sakura said looking away from his gaze.

Syaoran looked up, at her shocked, she loved him, but yet she was very mad at him, but then he realized that she had the right to be mad, he would have been mad too, if he heard her say she didn't love him.

"My dare," Rika said.

"How many dares, do I have to do," Sakura asked?

"One from us, and then one from the master darer, Eriol," the girls said.

"Okay Rika what's your dare," Sakura asked?

"This one is for Syaoran, now you have to tell Sakura who your #1 is," Rika said.

Syaoran thought this was going to be very easy, all he had to do is tell Sakura he loved her again, it was much harder the first time, he had waited almost 6 years for it.

"My #1 is you Sakura," Syaoran said looking into her eyes.

Sakura was expecting Eriol to shock Syaoran, but nothing happened. Did Syaoran really love her?

"You…. You…really…do…love me…don't…you," Sakura asked?

"With all my heart Ying Fa," he said.

Sakura couldn't hold it back any longer, tear flowed down her face, and she embraced Syaoran so tightly that he fell over on the ground.

Suddenly the room was shaking, and everything seemed to go back to normal. Everyone was in their sleeping bags sleeping, everyone but her and Syaoran. He wasn't in the room though so she looked around. She soon found him out on the balcony. She walked out to see a clear sky with a full moon and millions of stars. And all the snow was melted, and gone, so the night air was nice and cool.

"Syaoran," she said.

He turned, with one of his rare smiles. She smiled back she was so happy, everything was right again. He walked over to her, and leaded down and lightly kissed her lips.

As the sun raised, Clow Red and Nadeshiko watched them, they smiled at one other happily. 

Syaoran and Sakura turned to see them; just standing they're smiling. They both flushed a bright red, and sweatdropped.

"Mom, I've missed you," Sakura said happily.

Nadeshiko smiled at her daughter, she had smiled back at her mother. Nadeshiko got down and smiled at her daughter's loved one.

"Take care of her," she said.

"I will," Syaoran said.

"And make sure he doesn't mess up as a boyfriend for me," Clow Reed said.

"I'll make sure of that," Sakura giggled. 

"Good-bye my little baby," Nadeshiko said.

"Bye Mom," Sakura said.

With that the sun was fully risen, and both Clow and Nadeshiko disappeared. Syaoran then pulled her back into the embrace. And just looked at him and smiled.

The

End

*&*&*&*&*

Violin: There it's down, now I can spend more time on my other fic. Hope you enjoyed the fic. I was gonna write a sequel but I don't know what to write so, thank you for reading my fic, thank you for your time.

Syaoran: I don't need a writer so I'm gonna kill you now.

Sakura: SYAORAN CLOW JUST TOLD YOU TO BE A GOOD BOYFRIEND, AND A GOOD BOYFRIEND DOESN'T KILL HIS GIRLFRIENDS FRIENDS!!!!!!

Syaoran: Sorry T-T

Violin: Hehehe anyway this story is dedicated to my only friend in my new class. This is for you ClowMistress!!!!!! 


End file.
